


Long Live the Order

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: AU, Dark, Dark!Finn AU, M/M, Public executions, SupremeLeader!Finn, super dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: The Order has come so far and no one will stand in their way from finally reaching their goal.





	Long Live the Order

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I had a dream about this and woke up and wrote it immediately! This is darker from my other Finn x Kylo stories and some characters are going to die and that is the final warning if you didn't see the tags. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this story.

“My beloved subjects,” the Supreme Leader's voice rings out loud into the crowd.  He sat in his chair wearing a long white robe, he has always had a preference for the many shades of black and grey but today was a special day.  Standing on each side of him was his most loyal, the two people he trusted the most. On his left was his left-hand man who was cunning and deceitful, Armitage Hux, the admiral of his navy.  Knowing that the planned carefully planned the death of his own father, Finn couldn’t resist the darkness around him. But there was no one who was steeped in the darkness like the man on his right, Kylo Ren.  The only other man whose name could strike fear into people’s hearts other than his own. The only other man who bears the same weight as him and the same secrets.

 

“We’ve gathered here today in celebration!  For today is the last day of the resistance and the damned republic!” Finn paused as the crowd cheered around them.  “No more shall any of you suffer because of the republic negligence and their greediness. No more shall children be forced into labor and sold.  No more shall millions of you across the galaxy shall suffer because of a war that started many years ago. For all we have suffered due to the Republic, I say no more.” 

 

Finn pauses as four knights escort prisoners before him with their backs turned towards him. “We have come a long way to this day!  We have fought, suffered, and risked our lives for this day.”

 

The Supreme Leader stands as his the people gathered here today cheered.  He walks down the long steps towards the prisoners with the Hux and Kylo following right behind him.  He stops and stands behind the prisoners, “today is the last day for our prisoners to swear themselves to me or they shall perish.”  With a simple gesture, his special crafted sword came into his hand, even though his saber was hanging on his hips, this sword made especially for today. “Poe Dameron, Rey, and General Leia Organa you will answer today.”

 

The crowd demanded blood as Finn walked directly behind the annoying pilot from the resistance.  He reached down and grabbed the pilot from the roots of his hair tilting his head up to look at the crowd.  Poe groaned in pained and his eyes widened as he saw his precious droid in front of him, “buddy,” he faintly called out to the droid that was restrained in a glass box made just for the BB unit.

 

“Have you come to a decision Poe Dameron?” Finn asked as he tilted the pilot’s head up and stared down into his eyes.

 

“I’d rather burn than swear myself to you,” Poe spat out just before he spit at the supreme leader.  The offending saliva didn’t even travel far and only landed just below Finn’s belt. 

 

Finn's eyes narrowed, “then perish,” he said coldly as he tightened his grip on the pilot’s hair. “I’ll at least let your bot not watch its master die.” 

 

Poe felt some type of relief with his death drawing near grateful that BB-8 wouldn’t have to see and hoping that droids memories of him would be erased.  He opened his eyes in horror as he watched a metal contraption inside the box started to lower down on his friend. Tears streamed down his face as he begged for Finn to stop and he let out a deafening howl as he watched his friend be crushed repeatedly until there was not a single salvageable part left.  Finn let go of his tight grip on the pilot when the deed was done.

 

“You monsters!  I’ll kill you for this I’ll kil--” Poe Dameron’s last words died in his throat the moment Finn pierced his throat with his sword.  Blood coated it all the way down to the tip of the blade and the people cheered at the resistance’s and his bot death. Finn pulled out his sword resulting in the rain of blood staining his white robe red where it landed.  Even with the blood of the pilot running down his brow he never faltered.

 

“Poe Dameron had signed his fate,” Finn spoke aloud to the crowd as he moved to the sobbing scavenger, the thorn in his side since the moment she misplaced her potential. “You don’t have to die here, Rey but you shall.  What’s your answer?” 

 

Even though her body was shaking she looked up at the Finn with a harden expression which wasn’t so believable with the tears staining her cheek. “Never would I align with the likes of you!  The light always wins. Goodness will always trump evil.”

 

“Then I’m rather lucky that the light is on your side,” Finn said as he gave a silent command, “since your precious light has done nothing for you.” 

 

Rey gritted her teeth as she waited but when she heard the familiar cry of a wookie her eyes turned towards the source of the sound.  Chained tightly and being dragged before and forced down on his knees was Chewbacca, his fur mangled, damaged with dried blood splotches all over his body.  She thought that he got away the day the Order surrounded them, she hoped that he wouldn’t get captured. 

 

“Don’t do this,” Rey spoke softly as she locked gaze with her friend.

 

“Should I kill this wookie first--”

 

“DON’T YOU DARE!”

 

“Together it is,” Finn ordered and in perfect unison, Rey and Chewbacca were executed at the same time, their final moments was seeing life flash from each other’s eyes.  The crowd cheered and continue to demand more as more blood rain from Rey’s body, staining Finn’s robe even more.

 

“And what do you say, General Leia Organa, to your crimes against the galaxy?” Finn said as he stood beside her. 

 

The General looked up at Finn, the edges of her eyes red and she looked decades older. “I’ve saved this galaxy once, and would never stop saving it from people like you who seek to destroy it.  They’ll look back on this day and see that you’re a monster!” 

  
  


“Do you see me as a monster?!” Finn cried out to the crowd and was met with a loud response of no. “Everyone saw the true colors of the republic, Leia Organa.  They rose up themselves in numerous factions to oppose them and your resistance! Even in your own resistance, the people you called your comrades turned their back against you, against the Republic!  It is you that they feared,” Finn said as he looked down at the defeated general, “and their fears end today.”

 

The general looked ahead with her head held high as the crowd demanded her death.  She waited for who they were going to bring up to the stage, but she was not prepared for the black leather boots that walked in front of her.  She looked up and met the intense eyes of Kylo Ren and her eyes widen as she watches her son ignite his lightsaber. She told herself that she would steel herself and not give the Supreme Leader the gratification to see her cry.  However, the moment she looked up at her son, she couldn’t contain a single tear. “Ben…” 

 

Her final words just before Kylo dealt the blow, and even as the severed head rolled Finn could still see the tears falling. 

 

The crowd cheered ‘Long Live the Order’ repeatedly and getting louder with each chant.  

 

“Never forget this day!”  Finn belted, “for this is the day that we freed ourselves from pain and suffering!”

  
  


“Long Live the Order!” Kylo cheered as he picked up his mother severed head and held it up to the sky.

 

Hours later after the celebration and changing clothes, Kylo Ren walks into the Supreme Leaders bedroom greeted by the C-3PO unit that they captured and reprogrammed.  C-3PO was a special droid that Finn neither Kylo wanted to destroy. 

 

“Master Ren,” the droid greeted, “Master Finn is just inside.”

 

“Thank you,” Kylo said as he continued to walk in the master bedroom. 

 

He saw Finn sitting by the window looking out at one of the moons wearing hardly anything except for a black robe that hanged off of his shoulders.  Showing his the top of his back and the beginning of the scar that has been there for years. Kylo walked behind him and gently placed his bare hands on Finn’s bare shoulder just as he placed his lips on Finn’s neck.

 

Finn rested his hand on top of Kylo’s as he turned to face him, “My love, are you well?”

 

“It had to be done and there was no other way.  We’ve come this far, our dreams are so close I feel like I can reach out and grab it with my own hands.” 

  
  


“So close yet so far away before harmony is restored in the galaxy once again,” Finn responded as he reached out and caressed Kylo’s cheek. “I was thinking in a few months we should get married.”

 

“We have a stronger bond than marriage,” Kylo responded.

 

“Oh? So you don’t want to take a month long honeymoon and wrestle on the sands of--”

 

Kylo interrupted his lover by picking him up and tossing him on the bed.  His lover’s laughter was silenced when he crawled on top of him and kissed him deeply.  Finn returned the kiss passionately as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and his legs around his hips.  The forced buzzed around them as their lips dance until Kylo broke the kiss. He rested his forehead against Finn’s, “I can’t wait to spend forever with you as we live our dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it! I apologize if a character was ooc and for writing this but I just couldn't help myself!   
> Feel free to leave commentary, and thanks again for reading!   
> <33  
> SN


End file.
